Adventures in Babysitting
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Susan Bones never thought that one night of babysitting would ever turn into an adventure she and her charges would never forget. Written for both Marauder Map Madness, and November Event: Build a Zoo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The pairing is solely a friendship pairing.


**Hey everyone. This story is the start of yet another AU. It's brought to you by Marauder Map Madness and November Event: Build a Zoo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Marauder Map Madness I used the prompts 126. Hogsmeade Railway Station (AU) Babysitter!AU, and 130. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop: (character) Susan Bones. For Build a Zoo I wrote for Pandas and the prompts I used were Pairing: Hannah/Susan, Object: Pillow, and Genre: Friendship. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Adventures in Babysitting.**

If you had asked Susan Bones if she would ever find herself going on a wild adventure during her babysitting job that she would have laughed right in your face. The family she was babysitting for was not only a family friend but one of her usual families.

"Honey," her mother called up the stairs as she dressed for the night in some comfortable clothes, "it's almost time for you to get going to the Reeds. They are expecting you around five. Right?"

"Right, Mum," she called finishing up getting dressed by pulling a sweater over her tank top. She raced down the stairs.

The Reed kids were always fun to babysit for. The Reeds had a daughter who was about five and son about twelve which made things easier because the son was always trying to help take care of his sister. She thought the boy, Andrew, had a little bit of a crush on her and knew she'd have to let him down easy one of these days.

Jumping into her mother's car she buckled her seat belt and they were on their way. Her mother didn't usually driver to Susan to her babysitting gigs that job usually went to her best friend Hannah Abbot. The other girl had called earlier really upset about something but she wouldn't say. She'd asked to hang out but then hung up after Susan said she couldn't that she a babysitting job tonight.

"Are you and Hannah alright, honey?" her mother asked concern in her voice. "Doesn't she usually take you to your babysitting jobs?"

"She had something else that she had to do that was more important," Susan said not trying to sound annoyed that the other girl had flaked on her and that her mother would be asking questions until they got to the Reed house.

"Oh. Why didn't she invite you along?"

"She did. But I promised the Reed's last week that I'd babysit for them today. So I can't really back out on them. It wouldn't be right, Mum."

"But you're so young. You should be out and about living your life and not wasting it babysitting."

Susan sighed and looked out the window for the rest of the ride. She knew no matter what she said that her answer was going to be wrong anyway so why bother trying. A smile formed on her face as she saw the Reed's brownstone house pull into view in front of them. Jumping out of the car as soon as her mother stopped she smiled.

"Thank you, Mum," called as she raced towards the front door. "I'll see you later tonight."

Her mother had been the one to suggest that she get a babysitting job after all and now she was complaining that Susan didn't have a social life. This was starting to get ridiculous she thought as she knocked on the front door of the Reed house. Not a few minutes later Mrs. Reed let her in.

"Susan," the kind blonde haired blue eyes woman exclaimed happily as she saw Susan, "thank you so much for agreeing to babysit today. We really couldn't get out of going to this party. I hope you understand."

"I really do," Susan told the older woman following her into the kitchen.

"Kids, Susan is here."

A blur practically flew at her and she felt her legs being engulfed in a hug by the five year old, Annabelle. Annabelle was a sweet little girl. She was blonde like her mother but her hair was a bit on the curly side while her mother's was rather straight. Her eyes however were grey blue like her father's. Annabelle had huge love of adventure books and movies.

"Hey, Susan," called Andrew trying to sound older than he actually was.

"Hey," Susan called back to him noticing that there was another boy with him. "I don't think I've met you before," she said as the boys got close enough to not be screamed at.

"This my friend," Andrew explained, "Lucas. He wanted to come over and hang out for a little bit."

"As long as your mother's okay with it," she said looking towards Mrs. Reed who nodded imperceptibly. "It's nice to meet you, Lucas."

"You too, babe," Lucas said trying to act older than he was too but failing miserably at it.

"Stick to hitting on girls your age, kiddo," she told him patting him the head as she walked over to Mr and Mrs. Reed who were just about to leave.

"The numbers and everything are by the fridge," Mrs. Reed told her pulling her blue evening coat on. "There's money for pizza and emergencies." She pointed towards Annabelle. "And don't let Annabelle fool you her bed time didn't change at all." She turned towards her kids and Andrew's friend. "You kids be good for Susan. Okay?"

"Okay," the three chorused as one.

Watching as the parents left the house Susan didn't expect that a few hours from now she'd be receiving the call that would change their entire evening. The call that still rings through her head during the middle of the night when she can't sleep.

Picking up the phone shakily she said, "Hello."

"Susan," Hannah's frantic voice came from the other end of the line, "I need your help."

Susan was just putting the pillow back on the sofa from the pillow fight the children had earlier. Sighing she asked, "What do you need help with?" she asked.

"I need you to come pick me up from the train station. I was going to run away but I got scared." There was the sound of something cracking. "And somebody just broke my glasses."

"Don't worry. I'll right there."

Hanging up the phone. She raced up stairs and told the children to downstairs. They were going to go on an adventure of sorts. She just hoped that she didn't get fired for taking the children with her.

"Hold on, Hannah," she whispered as though her friend could hear right now. They raced out the door and then stopped. "How are we going to get to the train station though?"

"We could borrow the car," Andrew suggested.

"Your parents said I could use the car only in the case of an emergency."

"Isn't this an emergency?"

She nodded as they all piled into the Reed station wagon. Backing out of the driveway Susan prayed that no would say a thing about this once they got home safe and sound. She didn't know then that her night was going to be far from safe.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapters of Adventures in Babysitting.**


End file.
